Une douloureuse trahison
by slave in mind
Summary: Quelle a été la punition de Ianto après sa trahison ? Pas de slash, sauf si vous avez l'esprit un peu mal tourné! Warning: présence de punitions corporelles sur adulte. TS Ianto/Jack, voir plus... Spoiler: 1.04 Cyberwoman
1. Chapter 1

Présence de punitions corporelles. Si ce n'est pas votre truc, passez votre chemin. A tous les autres, ENJOY !

Disclaimer: Rien est à moi à part l'idée de la fanfic! ;)

* * *

**Une douloureuse trahison**

Ianto était agenouillé sur le sol en larme. Jack senti son cœur se serrer à cette vision avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la jeune livreuse, le corps formant un angle bizarre et couvert de sang. La colère le foudroya.

- Owen, tu t'occupes de l'autopsie de la cyberwoman !

Quand il vit que son médecin ne bougeait pas il lui mit un violent coup de pied au derrière.

- DE SUITE !

Le jeune homme s'exécuta rapidement. Lorsqu'il voulut récupérer le corps, Ianto refusa de s'en détacher.

- Cela suffit ! s'énerva Harkness.

Il attrapa une touffe de cheveux de son employé et l'obligea à lâcher le corps sans vie de sa fiancée.

- Je t'assure que tu vas regretter ta traitrise ! lui promit-il menaçant.

Il suivi Owen dans son laboratoire d'autopsie, trainant un Ianto en pleure par son oreille. Le traître fut obligé de voir la dissection de ce qui avait été sa fiancée pendant près de deux longues heures. Il courut aux toilettes à la fin tellement cela l'avait rendu malade. Lorsqu'il sorti, son patron l'attendait. Il baissa ses yeux de honte.

- Boss, je…

- Tais-toi ! Suis-moi !

Ianto le suivit jusqu'au bureau. Jack s'assit dessus, croisa les bras et fixa son employé avec dégoût. Le jeune homme ne put maintenir son regard. Après ce qui parut une éternité, Jack parla plus calmement.

- Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi trahi qu'en ce moment. Si je m'écoutais je vous abattrais sur le champ sans autre forme de procès !

Ianto parut rétrécir sous le coup des menaces. Son patron le vouvoyait qu'en deux occasions : lorsqu'ils étaient en présence d'autre personne au travail et lorsqu'il était extrêmement énervé envers son employé.

- Cependant je vous laisse deux autres alternatives.

Ianto releva la tête plein d'espoir. Harkness s'était levé et cherchait quelque chose dans un de ses tiroir. Il en retira des comprimés et une règle en bois.

- Voilà les choix possibles. Soit tu oublis tout et démissionne.

Le jeune homme préférait ne pas penser à cette alternative. Torchwood était tout ce qui lui restait à présent. Le passage au tutoiement rassura un temps le jeune homme.

- Soit tu reçois une fessée avec cette règle.

Sa respiration se figea. Avait-il bien entendu ce que son patron lui proposait ?

- Le décision t'appartient, mais choisi bien, car quel qu'elle soit, elle sera irrévocable.

Ianto savait déjà ce qu'il allait choisir. Cela ne rendit par pour autant la tache plus facile. Devoir demander à son patron de le fesser était vraiment humiliant. Jack le fixait en attente de sa réponse. Il avait réussi à se calmer ce qui rassura Ianto, qui baissa tout de même la tête et donna sa réponse tout doucement.

- Comment ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu ? Et regardez-moi en face quand vous me parlez !

Le jeune homme releva la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je choisi la… la fessée, monsieur.

Harkness hocha la tête satisfait de sa réponse et montra la table derrière le jeune homme. Ianto savait exactement ce qui lui était demandé. Il s'en rapprocha jusqu'à ce que le haut ses cuisses touchent le bord, baissa son pantalon et se pencha par-dessus.

- J'espère que tu plaisante. Baisse le reste, tu n'es plus au lycée.

L'ordre de son boss le fit frémir. Sans la protection de son caleçon il serait à la merci totale des coups de Jack. Il reçu un violent coup sur l'arrière de ses cuisses et sursauta.

- Dépêche-toi ! On ne va pas y passer la journée !

Il s'empressa d'obéir et de se remettre en position.

- Combien, monsieur ? demanda-t-il craintif.

- Autant qu'il en sera nécessaire.

Sur ces mots, cinq violents coups s'abattirent sur son postérieur.

- Pourquoi recevez-vous cette punition monsieur Jones ?

- Pour avoir mis en péril la sécurité de la base et de mes collègues, monsieur.

Dix autres coups. Son patron ne retenait pas son bras.

- Pour quelle raison ne devrais-je pas vous renvoyer sur le champ ?

Ianto ne sut quoi répondre et reçu cinq autres coups, chacun ponctuait par des gémissements de douleurs.

- Répondez !

- Pour… pour que je puisse continuer à servir mon pays, monsieur.

Dix autres coups. Il pleurait sans retenu, son derrière était en feu.

- Vous avez trahi votre pays et vos amis, pourquoi je devrais vous refaire confiance ?

- S'il vous plaît…

- Mauvaise réponse !

Dix autres coups sur ces cuisses accueillirent ses supplications.

- Parce que Torchwood est tout ce qui me reste ! Parce que ma vie se résume à ce travail ! Parce que si vous me renvoyez autant m'abattre de suite !

Il avait prononcé ces paroles d'un seul trait et pleurait de douleur et d'épuisement. Il se prépara à recevoir d'autres coups mais son patron posa une main réconfortante dans son dos.

- Tu peux te relever et t'habiller.

Soulagé d'en avoir terminé, il remonta son caleçon et son pantalon, non sans gémir au frottement du tissu sur sa peau douloureuse. Jack s'était rassit à son bureau et lisait un document. Il se mit face à lui, pratiquement au garde à vous, et attendit. Après de longues et inconfortables minutes, Jack rangea le dossier et fixa le jeune homme comme s'il cherchait à l'évaluer. Il parvînt à une conclusion.

- Tu ne seras pas renvoyé.

Un soupir de soulagement échappa à Ianto.

- Merci, monsieur.

- Cependant, le coupa Jack, tu es mise à pied deux semaines. A l'issue de ces deux semaines, tu viendras dans mon bureau et si je juge que ton comportement est compatible avec notre travail ici, alors tu seras réhabilité dans tes fonctions. Suis-je assez clair ?

- Oui, monsieur.

La sanction était lourde mais nécessaire. Ianto ne pouvait pas réintégrer de suite l'équipe après une telle trahison. Harkness s'occuperait en personne de le réhabiliter auprès des autres mais cela allait être un travail long et fastidieux. Il congédia son employé d'un mouvement las de la main.

* * *

**AN :** Ce n'est pas très long, juste un petit OS qui traînait depuis quelques temps sur mon PC. Si cela vous a plu je peux envisager une suite sur le retour de Ianto. Sinon j'en ai aussi une autre sur l'épisode 1.12 _Captain Jack Harkness _avec Jack qui n'est pas content d'Owen et je vous laisse imaginer la suite... ;)

Vous pouvez aussi avoir détesté et me le dire, mais merci de m'expliquer pourquoi. Dans tous les cas j'attends votre avis! Merci de me laisser une review!


	2. Chapter 2 Return

_Voici la suite. Je pensais faire un OS à la base, mais finalement je peux rajouter quelques chapitres à cette histoire, si cela plaît toujours autant. Merci à mes reviewers, c'est grâce à vous que ce chapitre s'est fait et c'est grâce à tous ceux qui me donneront leurs avis positifs ou négatifs que la suite se fera. A bon entendeur, ENJOY!_

* * *

**Return**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'épisode tragique avec la cyberwoman. Deux longues semaines durant lesquelles le capitaine Jack Harkness attendait le retour de son coéquipier avec envie et appréhension. Envie car son collègue faisait les meilleurs cafés de cette galaxie et appréhension car il n'avait pas réussi à convaincre ses collègues du bien fondé du retour du jeune homme dans l'équipe.

Owen avait fait une remarque désobligeante le lendemain sur l'absence de Ianto et Jack lui avait _clairement_ fait comprendre que le sujet était clos. Gwen et Toshiko n'avaient fait aucun commentaire mais il pouvait voir dans leurs regards que cette trahison aurait du mal à être oublier. Cela faisait deux semaines et il espérait en voir rapidement la fin alors qu'il attendait Ianto Jones dans son bureau.

* * *

Ianto avait passé ses dernières semaines enfermées chez lui. Il s'était ressassé cette fameuse journée en se demandant sans cesse ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour que rien de tout cela n'arrive. Il en avait finit par conclure que la destruction de sa petite amie - _non de la cyberwoman_ - était nécessaire. C'est sur ces pensées qu'il frappa à la porte du quartier général de Torchwood. Etre obligé de passer par l'entrée du public était humiliant, mais il ne s'en froissa pas pour autant sachant qu'il devait être remis dans ses fonctions le jour même. Du moins, si Jack l'acceptait de nouveau dans son équipe.

Harper fut celui qui vint l'accueillir, ou plutôt lui ouvrir la porte tout en lui jetant un regard de profond mépris. Ianto ne s'y attendait absolument pas et il resta figé sur le pas de la porte. Il savait que ses collègues auraient probablement des ressentiments à son encontre mais pas un tel dédain.

- Dépêches-toi de rentrer, on se gèle ! s'exclama Owen alors qu'il retournait vers le passage secret sans même regarder si le jeune homme le suivait.

Ianto entra précipitamment et referma la porte à clé. Il hésita à continuer plus loin. Certes il ne lui restait plus que Torchwood dans sa vie mais si ses amis lui tournaient le dos, le travail serait beaucoup moins agréable, voir même impossible. Une équipe aussi petite que la leur se devait de pouvoir compter sur chacun de ses membres. Leur travail sur le terrain était souvent dangereux et la moindre faiblesse se payait au prix de la vie d'autrui. Avait-il le droit de réintégrer l'équipe s'il devait être un poids pour eux ? Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux alors qu'il se voyait retourner chez lui pour continuer à dépérir dans la solitude. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la voix de Harkness dans les hauts parleurs.

- Mr Jones, veuillez me retrouver immédiatement dans mon bureau !

L'ordre ne souffrait d'aucune réplique, et même s'il n'était pas officiellement réintégré dans l'équipe, l'entrainement de Ianto repris le dessus. Il s'essuya le visage de toute trace de larmes et obéit dans la minute.

* * *

- Le traître est de retour au bercail, chuchota Owen à Toshiko.

Bien mal lui en prit car Jack était seulement à quelques mètres derrière lui et l'entendit. Il s'approcha du jeune homme, lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille qui firent rougirent le médecin.

- Ai-je été assez clair docteur Harper ? demanda le capitaine sur le ton de la conversation.

- Oui, monsieur.

- Disposez !

Le médecin ne se fit pas prié pour retourner à ses cadavres et fut bien content de s'en tirer à si bon compte. Rien que de penser à la punition que lui avait promis Jack, il en frémi d'horreur et se jura de toujours vérifier qu'il n'était pas dans les alentours avant de critiquer son chouchou de traître.

Jack remonta dans son bureau pour attendre le jeune homme. Voyant au bout de cinq minutes qu'il n'était toujours pas arrivé il lança l'appel dans le haut parleur. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant d'entendre un discret tapement à sa porte.

- Entrez !

Ianto Jones entra précipitamment et referma la porte derrière lui. Il était dans un état lamentable. Non pas que ses vêtements soient sales ou qu'il soit mal coiffé, sur ce point le jeune homme était toujours parfait. Son visage cependant trahissait son état général. Emacié, de profondes cernes, tout cela traduisait parfaitement son manque de sommeil et d'appétit. Des traces de larmes étaient aussi légèrement visibles et c'est ce qui étonna le plus le capitaine. Il décida de mettre ses informations de côtés, il y avait plus urgent à régler.

- Monsieur Jones, asseyez-vous. Je vous rappel les raisons de votre mise à pied temporaire. Vous avez été coupable de trahison et de pénétration de technologie alien mettant en danger la vie de vos coéquipiers et coutant la vie d'une personne. Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter à cette déclaration monsieur Jones ?

Le jeune homme faillit répondre par la négation lorsque son sang se glaça. _Une personne ?_ Jack venait bien de dire _une personne ?_ Cela voulait-il dire qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé le corps du docteur Tanizaki ?

- Hum… monsieur est-ce que la jeune livreuse s'en est sortie ?

- Non. Je viens de le dire. Une personne a été tué. C'est la jeune fille.

Il blémit sous le coup. Il ne pensait pas avoir si bien caché le corps du docteur Tanizaki. Deux semaines dans ce sous-sol, dans quel état devait-être le pauvre homme ?

- Etes-vous d'accord avec ma déclaration ? le pressa Jack, décidé d'en finir au plus vite.

Ianto ne voulait pas risquer de se faire punir et renvoyer une nouvelle fois. Il répondit rapidement avant de changer d'avis et d'éveiller les soupçons de Jack.

- Oui.

- Bien. Venons-en à votre situation présente. Vous avez été sanctionné de vos actes en recevant une punition corporelle et une mise à pied de deux semaines. Est-ce exact ?

Ianto rougit de honte et baissa la tête en se remémorant sa punition.

- Oui, monsieur.

- Avez-vous eu le temps de réfléchir à vos actes durant ces deux semaines et êtes-vous parvenu à une conclusion ?

- Oui, monsieur. J'en ai conclu que mes actes n'étaient pas dignes d'un employé de Torchwood. J'aurai du vous mettre immédiatement au courant de la situation et vous laissez seul juge de ce qui convenait de faire de la cyberwoman.

Ces derniers mots furent difficiles à prononcer bien qu'il se les soit répété inlassablement. Jack sourit, fier de sa déclaration.

- A l'analyse de votre sanction et du bénéfice que vous en avez retiré, je vous réintègre au sein de l'équipe à votre poste précédent.

Il se leva et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras.

- Je suis fier de vous Ianto.

Celui-ci éprouva une immense joie de se voir renommer à son poste, mais aussi de la culpabilité en sachant qu'il avait menti à Jack. Il devait à présent trouver un moyen de se débarrasser du corps en toute discrétion. _Dans quel pétrin s'était il encore fourré ?_

* * *

**_AN : _**_Déçu? Enthousiaste? La suite? J'arrête de suite mes délires? A vous de me le dire, alors à vos claviers chers lecteurs! Merci :)_


	3. Chapter 3 Conséquences inconsidérées

_Voici la suite. Merci à mes reviewers et lecteurs. J'espère que cela vous plait toujours autant. BONNE LECTURE!_

* * *

**Conséquences inconsidérées**

Deux jours à présent que Ianto avait été réintégré dans ses fonctions. Il n'avait pas perdu de temps en formalité. Malgré sa réinsertion au sein de l'équipe, il avait pensé que Jack l'aurait cantonné à des taches purement administratives. Une augmentation de l'activité des Weevils dans les rues de Cardiff avait cependant demandé l'attention de l'équipe au grand complet.

Le cadavre de Tanizaki lui prenait la plus grande partie de ses pensées. Il cherchait toujours un moyen de se débarrasser du corps sans que ses coéquipiers viennent à l'apprendre. Pris dans ses réflexions, il ne vit pas arriver l'extraterrestre derrière lui. L'intervention de Harkness lui sauva la vie. Son chef s'était interposé entre lui et le Weevil, recevant par la même un puissant coup mâchoire de la bête dans le cou. Gwen arriva précipitamment sur les lieux et abattu le Weevil d'une balle dans la tête. Ianto ne bougeait pas, choqué de voir le sang coulé à grand flot de la gorge de Jack. Son mensonge venait de couter la vie à son chef.

- Va chercher Owen et la trousse de secours ! lui ordonna Gwen.

Il ne bougea pas. A quoi bon ? Son chef, _son ami_, venait de mourir devant ses yeux par sa faute. Rien ne serait jamais plus pareil. Il s'effondra au sol et pleura.

* * *

Gwen aurait tant voulu lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire, Jack ne pouvait pas mourir. Seulement elle avait promis à son boss de garder le secret et si Ianto resté là sans bouger il risquait d'assister à la résurrection de Jack. Alors qu'elle se demandait comment faire pour éloigner le jeune homme, Owen fit son apparition. Il réagit de suite et s'approcha de Jack pour voir l'étendu des dommages. Une prise rapide du pouls l'informa que son chef était mort.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Gwen lança un regard en direction de Ianto. Harper se releva et se précipita sur le jeune homme prostré sur le sol.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais sale traître ? Réponds moi ! s'exclama t'il.

- Je… pensais à autre chose… Un Weevil m'a attaqué… Jack s'est interposé… parvient-il à marmonner.

Owen vit rouge. Il se jeta sur son coéquipier et le rua de coups. Celui-ci ne bougea pas et se laissa faire sachant qu'il méritait bien pire. Gwen tenta de les séparer en vain. Une main l'agrippa à l'épaule et l'éloigna de ce lynchage. Jack venait de reprendre conscience. Il attrapa les bras de Harper, les menotta dans le dos et le lança vers Gwen pour qu'elle s'en occupe. Il avait d'autre préoccupation pour le moment. La jeune femme obligea Owen à se mettre à genoux. Elle y parvint sans difficulté : le jeune médecin était trop abasourdi et craintif de la future réaction de son boss pour protester. _Que s'était-il passé ?_ tenta-t-il de se remémorer.

* * *

Owen ne ralentit pas ses coups malgré la tentative de Gwen de s'interposer, mais lorsqu'un bras puissant réussi à l'éloigner, il pensa à un Weevil revenu pour venger son compatriote et se débattu. En voyant que le Weevil en question n'en était pas un, mais plutôt Harkness dans une colère noire, il se laissa menotter. Il était choqué. Il avait déclaré Jack mort quelques minutes avant. _Que s'était-il passé ?_ Il lança alors un coup d'œil à Ianto et blanchit. _Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire ?_ Son coéquipier était allongé sur le sol, des contusions sur le visage et surement à d'autres endroit du corps. Son poignet droit semblait cassé. Il venait de battre un homme à mort. Il ne put s'empêcher de vomir alors que Gwen refusait de le lâcher.

* * *

- Ianto ? Ianto tu m'entends ?

Jack était à côté de son ami et lui tenait la main gauche. Celui-ci gémit de douleur et ouvrit les yeux au son de sa voix.

- Jack ?

- Vous m'avez fais une sacré peur Mr Jones ! dit-il sérieusement.

- Pardon… monsieur.

- Ne t'excuse pas. Tu peux te relever ?

- Je crois que… oui.

Il aida le jeune homme en passant un bras sur son épaule.

- Je l'amène à l'hôpital, occupe toi de celui-là ! ordonna t'il à Gwen tout en montrant Harper de la tête avec mépris.

* * *

Tout le corps de Ianto était meurtri. Owen avait lâché toute sa rage contenu ses dernières semaines sur lui. Un cri de douleur lui échappa alors qu'il tenté d'ouvrir la portière avec sa main droite. Le voyage jusqu'à l'hôpital se déroula à toute vitesse. Une question se posait cependant. _Comment Jack avait-il pu s'en sortir ?_ Il venait de mourir, par sa faute d'ailleurs. Les derniers événements le décidèrent de dire la vérité à son boss. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à lui mentir après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Monsieur, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose.

- Taisez-vous Mr Jones. Vous êtes en état de choc.

- Mais je veux…

- Je vous ordonne de vous taire ! Est-ce que c'est difficile à comprendre Mr Jones ?

- Non, monsieur.

Le reste du voyage se passa en silence.

* * *

Owen se retrouva vite seul avec Gwen. Le regard de haine de son boss lui avait glacé le sang. Il ne voulait même pas penser à la raclée qu'il allait prendre à son retour à la base.

- Ca y est tu as fini ? lui demanda sa coéquipière.

Elle le souleva sans attendre sa réponse et l'amena sans ménagement jusqu'au SUV. Toshiko qui était resté dans la voiture vit arriver Owen avec des menottes et craint le pire. Après la trahison de Suzie Costello et plus récemment celle de Ianto, elle avait fait des recherches sur le passé de ses collègues pour savoir si l'un d'entre eux pourrait refaire une telle chose, mais n'avait rien découvert de suspects.

- Owen ? demanda-t-elle des explications alors que le médecin était propulsé dans l'arrière du SUV sans ménagement.

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers l'extérieur, les larmes aux yeux et ne lui répondit pas.

- Gwen ?

La jeune femme s'installa au volant et démarra en trombe.

- Owen a lynché Ianto. Jack l'a arrêté.

Tosh n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Elle se retourna vers Owen pour qu'il lui confirme que tout ceci n'était qu'un misérable malentendu mais fut choquée de voir le jeune homme pleurant silencieusement le regard dans le vague.

Arrivé à l'institut, Gwen amena son prisonnier vers les cellules. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot. Toshiko préféra rentrer chez elle. La nuit ne faisait que commençait et elle la trouvait déjà trop longue.

* * *

Ianto fut de suite pris en charge à l'hôpital. Il en ressorti deux heures plus tard avec un plâtre au poignet et une surveillance de 24 heures.

- On va retourner à Torchwood. Tu dormiras là bas. Je dois aussi régler le problème Harper.

- Monsieur, ne soyez pas trop dur avec lui, il a agi sans réfléchir.

- Je l'espère bien. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il ait prémédité son acte !

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il pensait que je vous avez tué et voulait vous venger.

- Le Weevil aurait pu me tuer, pas vous. Son action était des plus inconsidéré, ne cherchez pas à le dédouaner Mr Jones. Il paiera cher le prix de sa folie.

Sur ses derniers mots, ils arrivèrent à l'institut.

Jack aida Ianto à sortir du véhicule. Gwen lui sauta au cou lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le hub.

- Je suis désolée Ianto. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Il était dans une telle rage.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Ianto fut content que Gwen ne lui en veuille pas d'avoir presque tué Jack. Celui-ci les laissa discuter et se dirigea vers les cellules. Owen allait regretter d'avoir agi inconsidérablement, se promit-il.

* * *

_**AN : **Qu'en avez-vous pensé? __J'essaierai de publier la suite d'ici 2 semaines mais rien est moins sur! Tout ce que je peux promettre est que le prochain chapitre verra la confrontation Jack/Owen et Ianto va profiter de sa nuit à Torchwood pour formenter un plan improbable qui va... je vous en dis pas plus, à vous de deviner ou de lire le prochain chapitre (+ de reviews = publication + rapide)! _;)


	4. Chapter 4 Vermilion crop

_Hello! Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour la longue attente entre les updates. Ensuite je tiens à remercier mes reviewers en espérant avoir répondu à tous, dans tous les cas vos messages me vont droit au coeur et m'encourage à continuer les publications. Merci et bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Vermilion crop**

Owen était blême. La peur aux entrailles, prostré dans un coin de la cellule, la tête entre les genoux, les larmes aux yeux, il attendait avec appréhension que Harkness vienne le voir. Il savait très bien qu'elle allait être sa punition pour un tel acte. Et il accepterait car rien ne pouvait justifier son acte. Mince, si cela pouvait lui soulager la conscience, il irait lui-même demander à Jack de lui tanner le derrière. Il redoutait pourtant la réaction de son chef plus que tout en cet instant. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans une telle fureur. L'attente ne faisait qu'augmenter son angoisse. Il allait devenir fou à rester seul dans cette cage. Il se leva de rage et cria de toutes ses forces. Il fut surpris de voir la porte s'ouvrir mais recula dès qu'il vit qui venait de lui ouvrir.

- Jack, je suis…

- Taisez-vous. Je ne veux pas de vos excuses. C'est à Ianto que vous en devez.

- Je vais lui en présenter de suite.

Il fit quelques pas en direction de la sortie avant d'être arrêter par une main sur son épaule.

- Plus tard. On a quelques points à régler vous et moi avant de vous libérer.

Owen pali.

- Je vous promets de ne plus m'emporter de la sorte.

- Je l'espère bien. Mais je ne peux laisser votre comportement impuni.

Sur ces mots, Harkness sorti une cravache de sa ceinture. Le jeune médecin s'éloigna un peu plus de son chef jusqu'à atteindre un coin de la cellule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire avec ça ?

Il ne put empêcher les tremblements dans sa voix.

- D'après toi ?

- Je ne suis pas un cheval que tu peux dresser à ta convenance !

Harkness donna un coup dans les airs. Le bruit fit vaciller le jeune homme.

- Non, tu es un médecin qui a oublié où est sa place dans l'équipe et je compte bien le lui réapprendre.

Owen savait très bien qu'il recevrait une punition corporelle après son altercation. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas était de devoir recevoir la cravache.

- Mets-toi en position, exigea son chef.

Owen le regarda sans savoir quoi faire.

- Tu n'as jamais reçu de punitions auparavant ? demanda Jack étonné.

Owen secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Il était totalement apeuré. Ne pas savoir quoi faire n'arrangeait pas les choses.

- Mets-toi face au mur, les mains posées dessus et ne bouge pas. Je te demande de baisser ton pantalon pour savoir où je frappe et ne pas faire de dommages permanents.

Owen était trop choqué pour bouger. _Baisser son pantalon ?_ Il le prenait pour qui ? Il n'était pas Ianto près à se défroquer pour ses envies perverses ! Il fut violemment saisi au col.

- Comment oses-tu parler de Ianto de cette manière ! Je pensais que ton attitude n'était due qu'à l'émotion mais je vois que le problème est bien plus profond !

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Jack venait de passer d'un état plutôt calme à une fureur inexpliquée. Il n'avait tout de même pas pensé à voix haute se maudissait-il intérieurement alors qu'il était violemment projeté contre le mur.

- Baisses ton froc immédiatement ou je le fais moi-même !

Il obéit dans la seconde, les mains tremblantes. Lorsque son chef était dans cet état, mieux valait ne pas le faire attendre. Il se mit face au mur et baissa son jean jusqu'au cheville.

- Le reste aussi !

L'ordre claqua dans la pièce et le fit sursauter. Il hésita une seconde de trop et reçu un coup de cravache sur son postérieur. Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de surprise mais obéit tout aussi vite. Il baissa son caleçon, rouge de honte et de colère. Il se sentait totalement vulnérable. Trois coups sur ses cuisses le ramenèrent rapidement à la réalité. La douleur sur sa peau nue était indescriptible.

- Combien ? demanda-t-il tout doucement, ne sachant pas s'il voulait vraiment entendre la réponse.

- On verra, cela ne dépendra que de toi.

Cinq coups ponctuèrent la fin de cette déclaration. Owen avait les larmes aux yeux mais refuser de s'abaisser à pleurer ouvertement devant son chef.

- Rappel moi les circonstances qui t'ont amenées à cette punition.

- J'ai frappé Ianto.

- Pas seulement !

Dix coups rapides sur son postérieur lui arrachèrent un hurlement de douleur. Il ne pouvait plus tenir et se frotta les fesses pour tenter d'apaiser la brulure.

- Remets-toi de suite en position ou on continuera notre conversation dans mon bureau aux yeux et à la vue de toute l'équipe !

Harper obéi promptement. Il pouvait supporter la douleur mais l'humiliation serait plus dure, surtout devant Ianto !

- Réponds à ma question !

- J'y ai déjà répondu ! dit-il énervé.

Les coups qu'il reçu lui demandèrent toute sa concentration pour ne pas bouger. Lorsque Harkness s'arrêta enfin, il senti un goût ferreux dans sa bouche. Du sang. Il venait de se mordre la langue jusqu'au sang ! _Ok, ne jamais mal répondre à la personne qui tient la cravache._ Il avala avec dégoût et répondu plus calmement.

- J'ai… je l'ai frappé… dans le but de… de lui donner une bonne correction pour… sa bêtise innée !

Cinq autres violents coups sur ces cuisses ponctués de ses cris. D'accord, peut-être qu'il aurait pu éviter de donner la dernière précision.

- Vous voyez à présent l'ironie de votre situation monsieur Harper ?

Il hocha la tête en affirmation.

- Et qu'elle est telle ?

- Je suis celui qui reçoit une bonne correction pour ma propre bêtise, dit-il honteux.

La douleur et la culpabilité lui firent perdre ses moyens. Il pleurait ouvertement.

- En effet !

Il crût noter une pointe de jubilation dans la voix de son chef avant de recevoir une série de coups. Il ne sut pas combien il en reçu, ni comment il fit pour maintenir sa position, mais il hurla à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Il lui fallut un moment avant de comprendre que Jack ne le frappait plus. Il senti un liquide coulé entre ses cuisses. Il baissa le regard et vit des gouttes de sang tomber sur le sol. C'était ça que Harkness appelé ne pas faire de dommages permanent ? Il n'osait pas imaginer s'il avait voulu lui en faire. Il se promit de ne jamais plus approcher Ianto

- Est-ce que tu as compris cette punition ?

- Oui, oui, j'ai bien compris. Pardon. Je ne le toucherai plus. Je le respecterais. Pardon.

Il était prêt à dire n'importe quoi pour que les coups cessent. Le goût et l'odeur du sang lui donnait la nausée. Son corps était endolori. Il voulait que cela cesse. Il s'effondra sur le sol recroquevillé et pleura. Il ne resta pas longtemps dans cette position. Jack le releva et le plaqua contre le mur.

- J'espère pour toi que je n'aurai pas à reproduire cela. La prochaine fois je serais moins conciliant.

_Conciliant ?_ Owen n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il se tut cependant et hocha la tête. Harkness le relâcha et il faillit tomber si le mur n'avait pas été là. Son chef lui tendit la cravache. Harper s'en saisi avec dégoût et l'observa. Des tâches de sang étaient visibles. Il blêmit et leva un regard interrogatif vers son chef.

- Tu vas l'accrocher sur le mur de ton bureau. Tu ne la nettoieras pas. Elle sera là pour te rappeler ton erreur et ce qui en a découlé, et éventuellement pour te punir de nouveau si tu venais à me désobéir.

- Mais… les autres pourront la voir… dit-il désespéré.

Tout le monde savait très bien quelle genre de punition Harkness réservait à ceux qui lui désobéissaient, mais exposer sa propre punition de manière aussi visible, c'était la pire des humiliations.

- Tu feras ce que je t'ordonne de faire ou je te réapprendrai à ma manière où est ta place dans cette équipe ! le prévint-il.

La menace était très explicite et Owen hocha honteusement la tête. Jack s'en alla sans ajouter un mot. Il ne ferma pas la porte en partant. Owen en déduisit que sa punition était finie. Il se dirigea vers la morgue, le pas boitant, pour obéir à son chef.

* * *

_**AN: **C'est l'un des chapitre qui me satisfait le moins mais c'était soit ça, soit j'arrêter de publier. J'espère que je ne l'ai pas trop bâcler et que vous avez tout de même aimé. Le prochain concernera surtout Ianto! Je vous en dit pas plus..._


	5. Chapter 5 Vengeance

_Hello chers lecteurs/lectrices assidus. Tout d'abord je tiens à vous souhaiter une bonne année 2013 qui espérons sera riche en fanfiction de qualité! Ensuite je tiens à remercier tous mes reviewers et plus particulièrement Volodya qui m'a fortement encouragé à écrire la suite et a par la suite pu me donner son précieux avis. Toujours les **mêmes warning,** donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir! Encore un grand merci à tous et bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Vengeance**

Owen sorti de sa cellule sur le qui-vive, l'objet de sa punition dans sa main droite. Il devait tout faire pour éviter ses collègues. Pour cela il décida de passer par le sous-sol désaffecté où le traitre avait tenté de faire revivre la cyberwoman. Ses collègues n'avaient aucune raison d'aller à cet étage et surtout les caméras avaient été détruites pendant l'attaque lui assurant une discrétion maximale.

Harkness lui avait demandé d'accrocher la cravache dans son bureau sans préciser où l'accrocher et surtout sans lui demander que cela soit à la vue de tous. S'il arrivait à éviter ses collègues jusqu'à son bureau, il pourrait sans problème trouver un endroit visible de lui uniquement. Sur ses pensées plus joyeuses il se dirigea douloureusement vers l'étage inférieur.

* * *

Ianto avait une occasion en or. Jack était dans son bureau et avait demandé à ne pas être dérangé, Toshiko et Gwen étaient rentrées chez elle et Owen était enfermé en prison. Il ne pouvait espérer mieux pour se débarrasser du corps de Tanizaki en toute discrétion. Il prit une lampe torche, des gants et un sac suffisamment grand pour accueillir un cadavre. Après avoir vérifié une dernière fois que Jack était concentré sur ses dossiers il se dirigea vers le sous-sol.

Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de retrouver le cadavre sous le tas de sacs. Ceux-ci avaient plus ou moins bien protégés le corps mais lorsqu'il les souleva, l'odeur et la vue du corps en décomposition lui donnèrent la nausée. De nombreuses larves de mouches suintaient un peu partout et la peau, là où elle était toujours présente, avait une couleur verdâtre.

Il se mit au boulot sans plus attendre, la lampe tenue entre les dents, le sac tenu difficilement dans sa main plâtrée douloureuse, l'autre se mit en quête de faire rentrer le corps dans le sac. Un mouvement un peu trop brusque du cadavre lui fit perdre les liquides en fermentation qui éclaboussèrent sur le jeune Ianto. Il ne put s'empêcher de vomir mais continua malgré tout son ouvrage dans des gestes totalement automatiques. Les larmes et le dégout étaient clairement visibles sur son visage.

* * *

Harper avançait dans le couloir détruit. Il se remémora cette terrible journée où Ianto, _non le traître_, avait risqué la vie de toute l'équipe pour un simple béguin. La douleur sur son postérieur et ses cuisses s'ajoutant à sa désolation, sa haine reprit plus vivace que jamais. Il trouverait un moyen de se venger. _Quoique_ _Jack en pense, un traître sera toujours un traître !_ pensa-t-il rageusement.

Un bruit au fond du couloir le fit sursauter. Il se cacha précipitamment derrière une machine détruite et son animosité s'accentua lorsqu'il vit qui était là. Il allait laisser libre court à sa haine lorsqu'il se demanda ce que Jones pouvait faire à cet endroit. Lui plus que quiconque devait vouloir éviter cet endroit comme la peste. _Que_ _faisait-il là ?_ La curiosité l'emporta sur sa haine et il s'approcha discrètement pour mieux observer. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer ce qu'il voyait. Ianto en train de faire de son mieux pour enfoncer un cadavre dans un sac. A part la jeune livreuse, il ne se souvenait pas qu'il y ait eu d'autres victimes lors de l'attaque. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Il sorti précipitamment son téléphone et commença à filmer. Il tenait sa vengeance et même Jack serait obligé d'admettre la culpabilité de son protégé.

* * *

Alors que Ianto finissait de fermer le sac, il entendit un bruit dans son dos et se retourna. Son corps se glaça à la vue d'Owen en train de le filmer. Il lâcha le sac qui atterrit sur le sol avec fracas.

- Alors le traître, on tente de cacher des cadavres ? demanda-t-il une pointe de joie dans la voix.

Ianto ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire. Il était foutu. Owen allait montrer la vidéo à Jack qui serait déçu une fois de plus et surement la dernière.

- Harper, je peux tout t'expliquer…

Sa voix tremblée et il avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu me dégoutes ! Dire que je m'en suis voulu un moment de t'avoir frappé mais en fait j'aurai mieux fait de t'abattre sur le champ !

Ianto tomba à genoux désespéré.

- Je t'en supplie, ne dis rien à Jack.

- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas petit traître je n'aurais pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit, les images parlent d'elles mêmes. Même Harkness sera obligé d'admettre que tu n'es qu'un sale traître !

Owen ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée. Ianto sut qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas cette fois-ci. Aucune punition ne serait suffisante aux yeux de Jack à part le renvoi. Autant le condamner de suite à mort.

- Je t'en supplie à genoux. Ne dis rien aux autres.

- Et pourquoi devrais-je me taire ? Par ta faute je me suis fait massacrer par Harkness ! hurla-t-il tout en brandissant la cravache ensanglantée qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains.

Ianto blêmit en voyant l'objet. Il crut voir des traces de sang avant que Harper ne se reprenne et cache de honte la cravache dans son dos.

- Je… je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas souhaité cela, je te le jure.

- Il n'empêche que je me suis battre jusqu'au sang pour un sale traître. Jamais je ne te pardonnerai. A présent lève-toi, on va voir Harkness.

Il s'approcha du jeune homme en larme et lui prit le bras pour l'obliger à se relever. Ianto se laissa faire.

- Je t'en prie. Je suis prêt à tout. Demande moi ce que tu veux et je le ferais.

Owen faillit répondre que rien ne l'intéressait plus en cet instant hormis voir Jones humilier et renvoyer, lorsqu'il se reprit. Après tout, s'il pouvait en profiter un peu avant d'aller le dénoncer à Harkness, pourquoi s'en priver ?

- Vraiment tout ?

Ianto hocha la tête ayant le maigre espoir de s'en sortir. Owen lâcha le jeune homme qui retomba à genoux. _Pitoyable…_

- Dans ce cas autant te faire subir la même punition que j'ai reçu. Ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses !

Ianto déglutit mais hocha de nouveau la tête en signe d'assentiment. C'était bien peu à subir en comparaison d'un renvoi.

- Lève-toi. Déshabille-toi et mains contre le mur.

Ianto s'exécuta. Il avait froid et son poignet lui faisait terriblement mal après avoir du porter le sac. Il se dit qu'après tout il méritait cette punition pour le meurtre du docteur Tanizaki. Se déshabiller ne fut pas aisé avec son poignet dans le plâtre. Il entendait Owen s'impatienter dans son dos quand il reçu un coup de cravache sur son postérieur. Surpris, il ne put s'empêcher de foudroyer Harper du regard. Il reçu une gifle qui l'étourdie et lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Il tomba au sol et tenta de se rattraper sur son poignet cassé. Un craquement sec résonna dans la pièce suivi d'un hurlement de douleur. Owen observa son collègue se tordre de douleur sur le sol. _Probablement une autre fracture de la main, il s'en remettra_, tenta-t-il de se rassurer.

- Arrête de gémir comme une mauviette et dépêche toi d'enlever ton caleçon, on n'a pas toute la soirée !

Ianto était désespéré._ Pourquoi Owen le méprisait-il autant ? _Il réussi à se relever au bout de quelques minutes. Il finit de se déshabiller difficilement et douloureusement.

-Je t'en prie Owen, j'ai besoin de voir un médecin.

- Je suis médecin et mon avis est que tu peux encore tenir quelques minutes !

Sur ses dernières paroles il retourna Ianto contre le mur qui eut le réflexe de se rattraper avec sa main valide cette fois. Il ferma les yeux et pensa à la déception de Jack s'il venait à apprendre son mensonge. Convaincu que c'était peu cher payé pour le silence de son collègue, il subit sa punition sans émettre le moindre son malgré l'acharnement d'Harper. Celui-ci augmentait sans cesse la force et la fréquence des coups, exaspéré du manque de réaction de Jones.

- Tu as intérêt à hurler de douleur et à me supplier comme la merde que tu es, car je n'arrêterais pas tant que je n'aurai obtenu satisfaction !

Ianto sentait qu'il allait s'évanouir tellement la douleur était insupportable. Ce chantage le convainquit de laisser ses émotions éclatées et de s'humilier pour le plus grand plaisir d'Harper qui redoubla la frénésie des coups. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque Ianto fut effondré sur le sol inconscient. Satisfait de son travail, il jeta la cravache au sol et portable en main se dirigea vers le bureau de Harkness. Sa vengeance ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

_**AN :** Pas trop hard? J'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir? Je pense que j'écrirai encore 2 ou 3 chapitres pour conclure cette fic. J'attends vos retours avec impatience, merci de reviewer! :)_


End file.
